1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fuel governors which control the feed of an engine such as a gas turbine engine, to maintain a constant chosen engine speed despite variations in loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical mechanical governor positions a fuel metering element by balancing the elastic force of a spring against the centrifugal force of a mass element. Another form of governor is an electronic fuel control which measures engine rotational speed which it compares with the demanded speed and positions a fuel metering valve accordingly. These previous types of governors are quite expensive to construct and are relatively complicated, having many operative or moving parts which must be maintained in good working order.